With the popularization of 3C products and the progress of technology, the traditional CRT monitors are gradually replaced by the LCD monitors, which are progressively accepted by the general publics. The general LCD monitor can be placed on the table by the use of the stand. In addition, the LCD monitor has a small size and a light weight so it is suitable to be held and supported by the monitor holder.
The typically LCD monitor support device generally comprises a base. In addition, a support arm is pivotally mounted on the base, and a fixing plate is connected to the upper end of the support arm for fixing the LCD monitor. In addition, the fixing plate also enables the LCD monitor to be angle-adjustable so as to obtain better view angle.
However, the traditional monitor support device only enables the LCD monitor to be forward or backward tiltable. The traditional monitor support device does not satisfy the requirement to use the LCD monitor over a wide range of application.
Another traditional hanging-type monitor holder generally can be placed by the use of the weight of the LCD monitor directly. There is still a need to improve the fixing effect since no fixing structure is provided in this monitor holder.